Apariencias
by Sirenita
Summary: Desde el minuto en que sus vidas se cruzaron, han tratado de ocultar sus sentimientos por medio de apariencias. Miles de pensamientos, cientos de momentos, decenas de besos y siete pecados son testigos de su historia.


**Los personajes y la historia de Roswell no me pertenecen. Sólo lo hago puramente como entretención y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**N/A: Estas viñetas son en respuesta para la tabla de Pecados Capitales de la comunidad Retos a la carta de LJ. ****Las he recopilado todas en un one-shot, y se divide en los pecados de Michael y Maria. ****Tienen una especie de orden cronológico, y **_Envidia_** y **_Codicia_** se basan más en los libros que en la serie. En fin. Espero que si alguien las lee, les guste.**

* * *

**Los pecados de Michael**

**Orgullo**

Casa se encuentra miles de kilómetros en el cielo. Casi no se aprecia a simple vista en el cielo, y los telescopios con igual dificultad lo captan. Por eso siempre me he sentido un extranjero solitario. Max e Isabel no necesitan ver nuestro planeta, ellos tienen a dos amorosos padres esperándolos y queriéndolos. Yo no. Y siempre me desilusiona no apreciar el lugar de donde venimos. Pequeño e ínfimo, casi inexistente. Se trata simplemente de un punto invisible en el cielo, al que me empecino con encontrar.

Me cuesta admitir que me siento mejor en tus brazos que buscando un lugar al que vagamente recuerdo, y que no puedo apreciar. Tus brazos son pequeños, pero tienen algo que me provoca acurrucarme en ti, en dejar que mi nariz roce tu cuello y que tus manos suban a mi espalda, para darme un largo abrazo.

Y es por esta razón, por la cual vine a ti cuando decidí irme de la casa de mi tutor legal. Nunca fue una figura paternal para mí. Un bastardo suficientemente afortunado para cuidarme a cambio de dinero por parte del estado.

Me recibiste sin hacer preguntas ni mirarme como si estuviera loco. Creí ver hasta preocupación en tu mirada, y me resulta difícil asegurarlo porque los únicos que les interesa mi bienestar son Max e Isabel. Pero eso me hace sentir una sensación desconocida en el pecho, como si se me inflara de calidez. Me gustaría que lo siguieras haciendo.

No, me digo mientras me levanto. La escasa luz de la luna es suficiente para dejarme ver los rasgos de tu rostro. Duermes de lado, y con las piernas recogidas. Como si fueras una niña esperando a que alguien te venga a hacer compañía.

Yo no puedo hacerlo. Y no me disculparé, porque soy un soldado y mi deber es buscar de dónde provengo. No tengo tiempo para juegos ni para mostrarme débil ante una humana.

Vuelvo a acostarme a tu lado, dispuesto a irme en la mañana sin decir ninguna palabra. Y aunque piense por un segundo que la palabra hogar se asocia a esto cálido en mi interior que se enciende al estar contigo, mi _orgullo_ me impide llamarte a ti, mi hogar.

**Gula**

No te cansas de pedir cuanto haya en el menú. Claramente no tienes hambre, y eso Max lo sabe muy bien y no te lo recrimina para nada por vivir algo parecido a lo tuyo. Y gastas tus ahorros del mes, sólo para verla a ella, venir hacia ti, caminando con un movimiento de caderas que te hipnotiza y haciendo una mueca, que quizás sea de desagrado, pero a ti te parecen los labios más apetecedores del universo.

Podrías ver una y otra vez sus manos, que con fuerza toman el vaso de la malteada y te la deja sobre la mesa, con la misma energía con la cual a veces las enreda en tu pelo. Y jamás desearías no oír uno de sus suspiros, que están cargados de muchas emociones al mismo tiempo. La misma mezcla de frustración, deseo, descaro, y cansancio que deja escapar entre gemidos cuando le muerdes el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Algo más? –pregunta, casi como una exhalación.

Sus ojos son pura vida. Vivaces, demuestran hasta la gota de emoción que siente por verlo allí.

-No, gracias –dices, con pesadez-. No al menos viniendo de ti.

-Aprende algo de modales, chico del espacio –rueda los ojos, mientras se da media vuelta.

La ves de reojo, más preocupado de inhalar hasta la última porción de aire que contiene el aroma floral de su perfume. Te sientes prácticamente en éxtasis.

Tomas la cuchara y fijas tus ojos al frente, y vez a Max sin tratar de aparentar el aturdimiento que le causa la presencia de Liz.

Y te planteas que tal vez tengas un serio cuadro de _gula_ incurable. Maria es una droga, y jamás podrías terminar de saciarte de ella.

**Codicia**

La había apartado de mi vida. Lo sé, no soy tan estúpido. De una manera que aún no me explico, ella se asentó en mi corazón y no podía quitármela de la cabeza, cada día siendo más difícil evitar fijarme en ella en la escuela o en cualquier lugar en el que ella estuviera.

He buscado hasta las justificaciones más increíbles, como que esto del libro con nuestros destinos me había afectado más de lo normal. Pero Max, Isabel e incluso Tess, no me creen. No me podría importar menos eso del destino, aunque sí mis sueños se veían afectados con ello.

A veces en los pasillos o recurrentemente en los recesos, sentados con los de siempre en alguna mesa, mis ojos se encuentran con los de Maria. Ella rápidamente me evade, y sigue caminando mientras se inclina a Alex para susurrarle algo.

Maldigo mis oídos, deseando tener más percepción, al mismo tiempo que una punzada de _envidia_ cruza por mi pecho.

Seguramente Alex sabía hasta los más recónditos secretos de ella. Había pasado más tiempo con ella en un año de lo que yo lo había hecho en muchos de haber estado en la misma escuela. Con Liz, deben compartir chistes internos de los que sólo ellos tres entienden. Hasta ella me da _envidia_. Pueden hablar y pasar tiempo juntas, sin necesidad de apartarte por tener problemas con planetas y naves espaciales. Y su amigo, él la puede abrazar cuando quiera. La reconforta, le da ánimos, le sonríe y ella se siente feliz. Feliz con él e infeliz por mi culpa.

Sin embargo, la _codicia_ duraba pocos segundos, porque inmediatamente tenía que concentrarme en los problemas realmente importantes. Después de todo, me parecía denigrante desear ser amigo de una humana cuando yo mismo la dañé besando a Isabel en mis sueños.

Si tan sólo ella supiera que no fui feliz haciéndolo…

**Los pecados de Maria**

**Lujuria**

Resultaba embarazoso, pero no puede dejar de pensar en él. La manera en que sus manos hábilmente la hacían sentirse la mujer más hermosa del universo tan sólo con trazar un camino desde sus mejillas hasta sus caderas, cómo sus besos encajaban en el nacimiento de sus clavículas en la garganta, lo fácil que era provocarlo con sólo rodearle la cintura con las piernas; cada detalle, todo se proyectaba en su mente como si fuera una película. De la que una vez más quisiera ser partícipe.

Y aunque siempre terminé diciéndose que es asqueroso involucrarse con personas de su tipo, sabe que es una mentira. Hace mucho tiempo ya dejó de sentir miedo y repulsión ante los seres de un planeta muy lejano.

Michael se veía como un humano; hablaba como tal y comía como uno (un bárbaro, cabía agregar). ¡Era imposible que un ser que no fuera humano la hiciera sentir como un volcán a segundos de explotar!

¿Acaso importaba a esas alturas? Ya no había vuelta atrás. Tiene impregnada su colonia en tu olfato y puede recordar con tal nitidez, como si estuviera pasando en ese mismo instante, la fuerza de sus manos cuando le rodean la cintura.

-Oh, maldito –murmuró, subiéndose el cuello del suéter-. Por su culpa ahora sólo siento _lujuria._

Lo peor era, que no podía olvidarlo. Ni siquiera un par de segundos, no cuando Liz le preguntaba cómo era besarlo. Y ella le respondía con toda sinceridad:

-Es lo mejor del mundo.

**Envidia**

Están destinados a estar juntos. Desde sus otras vidas, pertenecían el uno al otro. Se suponía que vivieran un romance lleno de detalles románticos y siendo resaltados como una pareja espectacular, ya que protegerían a la familia real de algún idiota que quisiera robar el poder seduciendo a la princesa.

Al saber de esto, lo niegan. Actúan como si sólo fueran hermanos, lo cual lo creo. Se me hace imposible pensar que en personas con un interés romántico puedan ser tan sinceros como ustedes, que se dicen hasta las verdades más dolorosas a la cara.

Pero cuando ella te abraza y sonríe, y cuando tú le respondes de la misma manera; siento algo que me quema el pecho. Y sé que se trata de _envidia_ cuando sueñas con ella.

¿Has soñado conmigo? ¿Has soñado que me besas? No lo creo, y aunque fuera así, dudo que lo hayas hecho de la misma manera. A Isabel la besas con anhelo y desesperación, como el reencuentro con una persona a la que has estado esperando hace muchísimo tiempo, de tu otra vida.

Me cuesta creer que es sólo un sueño. Por eso me retiro de la contienda. No vale la pena pelear por ti cuando tienes un firmamento con el mapa a casa y con un destino escrito bajo las estrellas.

Aunque me muera de _envidia_ verlos en la escuela, mientras ella te habla con tanta naturalidad cuando buscas tus libros de la siguiente clase, me grabo en la cabeza que tú eres un soldado. Y este solado, no necesita a una chica esperándolo en el puerto de paso.

**Pereza**

Hay momentos donde siento que los hombros me duelen y que sería más fácil dejarte. No puedo concretar el proyecto de hombre perfecto contigo, Michael. Siempre serás de otro planeta, y me lo tengo que repetir cada vez que me dan ganas de pegarte en el pecho como si no fueras más que un objeto carente de vida.

Siento _pereza_, y ésta aumenta día tras día. ¿Tanto cuesta dedicarme una sonrisa cuando te saludo? ¿Por qué no me abrazas y tengo que decírtelo? ¿Acaso sólo tú tienes derecho a dar escenas de celos, cuando por años sufrí viéndome perderte por Isabel y cuanta chica apareciera en tu camino con la excusa de que estaba involucrada en todo el rollo espacial? Y qué tal decirme cómo te sientes. No con arranques de poderes estúpidos ni bajo una borrachera peligrosa. Y no me vengas con eso que te es difícil, porque a mí también me cuesta. Decir lo que sentía, cuando me cubrí en una coraza para hacerme inmune ante la pestilencia que emanaba de la podrida relación de mis padres. Las corazas no son eternas, ¿sabías?

Para mí, la vida no se trata de un campo de batalla. Pero siempre estamos en eso, en defensa y atacando al otro. Y duele. Muchísimo.

La vida se trata de ser feliz, y el camino más difícil resulta ser el más satisfactorio al final de cuentas. ¿Cuándo será eso? ¿En un año, en dos o en diez? Seguiríamos sumergiéndonos en este hoyo, estancándonos y quedándonos atrapados en emociones demasiado intensas que sólo nos hacen daño. Tú tan apasionado por protegerte y yo en amarte.

Lo siento, Michael, pero no puedo más. Me rindo.

Tomaré mi guitarra, y me marcharé para volver a mi antigua pasión: la música. Al menos con ella no tengo que soportar ofensas ni mentiras.

Te amo, pero parece que eso no es suficiente para lidiar contigo y con tu enorme pasado como un soldado de un planeta distante. Y no puedo cargar con tanto peso. Ya no más.

**Ira**

Si piensas que te librarías de mí, no te será tan fácil. No al menos esta vez, Michael. Seguiré estando a tu lado, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Sí, me duele tu extraña manera de amar. Pero estás haciendo lo mejor posible por cambiar y quitarte ese caparazón para mostrarme ese chico tan dulce y vulnerable, que cuando confía en alguien, es capaz de entregar hasta su propia vida por ella. Me estás demostrando que puedes usar tu perseverancia también en mí. Y eso no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Me llena de orgullo ser parte de tu vida y ser el objetivo de tus esfuerzos.

Estoy cansada, no lo voy a negar. Por ti he perdido mucho, y me he dado cuenta que quiero seguir perdiendo. Quiero perderlo todo. Todo menos a ti. Porque sin ti, se me hace imposible tener una vida feliz, porque necesito alguien que tomé de las manos desapercibidamente en los momentos en que aparento ser estoica y que me sonría con la mirada cuando le doy un beso en la punta de la nariz.

La _ira_ me invade cuando me aconsejas quedarme, ya que cuando comparo los instantes felices y dolorosos, pesan lo mismo. Pero el detalle reside en que los felices siempre me hacen sentirme mejor, a pesar de haber tenido la sombra de la tristeza sobre mí minutos atrás. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

No trates de apartarme, no cuando yo ya no quiero abandonarte.

Por eso seguiré este viaje contigo y el resto. Porque estas heridas que nuestra relación me dejó, sin marcas de que he vivido y quiero seguir viviendo. Contigo, a tu lado. Porque te amo, Michael. Y a tu manera, yo sé que tú a mí. Con eso me basta para perder mi vida en Roswell.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: Primera vez usando el fandom y a los personajes. La verdad es que esta tabla gritaba por todos lados M&M, así que debía escribirla.**

**Si alguien leyó esto, déjame un review :). Me gustaría saber tu opinión.**

**Besotes,**

**Sirenita.  
**


End file.
